


Eat Me, Drink Me

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, To An Extent, Trent is always Marilyn's bitch, ass eating, but he can be a bratty power bottom, if one even calls it that, let's be real here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: Trent's just trying to take a shower.





	Eat Me, Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the Manson album "Eat Me, Drink Me" so it fits to say the least.
> 
> A shout out to Ems, Marina, and Maul (your birthday was yesterday but HAPPY BIRTHDAY) for helping me with this fic and giving me stellar advice and giving me support. Y'all are the reasons I get on here to read glorious fanfiction.

Marilyn heard singing, low and incoherent against the sound of the shower and immediately recognized Trent’s husky voice humming contentedly. This brought a soft, small smile to Marilyn’s lips since the man was normally silent in a brooding manner. Quietly, he slid off the bed and tiptoed towards the bathroom, opening the door a crack to listen. 

Trent’s voice was low and soft, melodic and serene, completely contrasting his screams and harsh messages of desperation and isolation when he was on stage. Here, he was calm, and the sound of the rushing water thrashed against his voice, making Marilyn want to hear more. As quietly as he could, he opened the door and tentatively shut it behind him. The bathroom was filled with steam from the hot water, and the glass case door to the stall was fogged over. Only the vague outline of Trent’s naked body could be seen. By that image alone, Marilyn could feel his bulge press against his pants slightly. He knew deep down he always wanted Trent, and at the faint sight of his slim, pale body getting wetter and wetter from the steamy shower, the realization struck him hard. Harder than the time he kissed him on stage. Harder than the time Trent went down on him just for the fuck of it. 

Quickly yet silently getting undressed, Marilyn sauntered towards the glass door of the shower and slid it open slowly. Trent hardly noticed he had walked in until a large warm hand reached out to stroke his back tentatively. Startled, Trent spun around seeing an equally naked Marilyn standing before him and eyeing him up and down in such a way that caused his blood to run hot and travel all the way down to his dick. 

Ignoring his slight feeling of arousal, Trent merely blinked and reached for the shampoo, applying some to his hair and saying in a disinterested tone, “What the fuck, man? What are you doing in here?” Having Marilyn see him naked did not phase him the slightest; both had been in the same room naked before, so it was no surprise. But now he was here. With him. Alone. In the shower. He couldn’t help but mentally question it. 

Marilyn simply smiled and remarked, “I didn’t know you sang in the shower.”

Trent raised an eyebrow as he ran his fingers through his soapy hair and muttered, “Yeah, and?” 

“And…” Marilyn hesitated, pondering the right words to muster a compliment, “I think it’s adorably sexy.”

“Mm,” Trent grunted noncommittally and averted his gaze slightly to run his hair under the shower head so Marilyn couldn’t notice his slowly reddening face. 

Marilyn felt persistent though and inched closer behind him, adoring the way the muscles in his back flexed as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. “Like really, really sexy,” he murmured softly in Trent’s ear while placing his large hands on his hips and pulling in close from behind.

Trent stiffened automatically at his touch and broke away from his embrace once he felt Marilyn’s lips press against the back of his neck. “Are you high or something?” he asked, almost irritated but with a hint of arousal edged in his voice. 

Marilyn heard it in his voice and took a step back incredulously. “You’re kidding right? After all that time you’ve been whoring around, you’re gonna throw that bullshit at me?” 

At this accusation, Trent raised an eyebrow and eyed Marilyn with that piercing stare of his. Snorting rudely, he flipped his wet hair and retorted, “I sucked your dick once, and now you’re needy. Relax. It was a one time thing.”

Marilyn crossed his arms and smirked, eyes gleaming. “Really? Because it certainly doesn’t look that way.” With his gaze moving slowly down Trent’s body, the latter could feel that look burning a hole through his flesh, and he almost shuddered, defeated. Tentatively yet persistently, Marilyn took a step forward. “When are you going to stop lying to yourself?” 

“Oh god,” Trent scoffed and attempted to brush past him abruptly to dry off. “Leave me alone, Brian.” 

Quicker than Trent expected, Marilyn’s hand reached out and snatched his wrist, hindering him from leaving the shower stall. His grip tightened, and almost angrily, Trent ordered defensively, “Let me go”, trying and failing to pull his wrist away from Marilyn’s grasp. 

“You’re such an emotional bitch,” Marilyn snarled. “Why do you always justify yourself by pushing people away? When are you just going to admit it?” 

“What?” Trent snapped. “That I want you? Fine. I want you, and I don’t know how to act on my fucking feelings. Fucking happy?” 

The corners of Marilyn’s mouth twitched slightly and he breathed, “Not even close.”

With his blush reddening even deeper, Trent scowled and yanked his wrist away from Marilyn’s grip. “Eat my ass, fuckface,” he muttered spitefully.

Marilyn flashed him an amused and devilish smile. “All right.” 

The abruptness of the unexpected phrase forced Trent to look directly at him, confused. “What?” he began until Marilyn placed a hand on his chest, pushing him against the tiled wall. 

“Ok,” he merely responded nonchalantly. “But you could have just said that in the first place.”

“That’s not what I meant. I-“ Trent attempted to explain until Marilyn gave him a dark look.

“No,” he growled, leaning in and looming over Trent’s slim frame, keeping him pinned against the wall. “No, you look like you haven’t been fucked in days, pretty boy, and that’s something I can’t ignore.” At the last word, Marilyn dared to reach down with one hand and grip Trent’s balls, offering them a light but domineering squeeze for effect. The gesture worked, and he found Trent melting before his eyes. Smirking smugly, Marilyn moved his fingers from there towards his entrance and gently pressed his middle finger against the hole, earning a heavy gasp from the man he wanted. 

Trent bucked his hips up once against his hand and leaned his head back against the wall, writhing and letting out small, adorable moans to Marilyn’s liking. “You can’t resist it, can you?” he asked, making it sound more like a statement than a question. 

Trent bit his bottom lip and almost keened when Marilyn turned him around abruptly, the side of his face pressed against the wall while his hands gripped the cool tiles as his dominator gripped his wrists. All of a sudden, Marilyn began rubbing his fully erect cock against Trent’s ass, grinding and succeeding in coaxing out more sweet moans from the man’s lips. He chuckled darkly when Trent began undulating back against him in response. 

“What happened to this being a one time thing?” Marilyn teased in Trent’s ear. 

The man beneath him growled low under his breath and muttered, “Just fucking do it.” 

Admiring his demanding manner, Marilyn clicked his tongue and placed a hot, wet kiss against his back between his shoulder blades. “So impatient,” he taunted and moved his lips down Trent’s spine, leaving a spit slick trail as he slowly reached the desired spot. 

Trent groaned inwardly and whined, “Quit teasing!” 

Marilyn chuckled again but obeyed and went down on his knees before Trent’s cute little ass. Sliding his hands further down from his hips, Marilyn spread his cheeks and grinned when he heard Trent suck in a tortured breath. He was horny, much more than Marilyn thought and much to Trent’s slight dismay. His grin widened as he leaned forward and ducked under, laving his tongue from the base of his balls to the entrance of his ass. Trent keened again, and then his voice shrank to a purr as Marilyn left short, wet strokes from his tongue alongside the hole, coaxing him to relax completely against his inviting mouth. 

“I want more…” Trent moaned selfishly and closed his eyes against the pleasurable feeling.

Marilyn heard the need in his voice and sucked hard at the entrance before dipping his tongue slightly in. “Fuck,” he heard Trent murmur and felt him tremble. Glancing up from his task, Marilyn found Trent, to his delight, jacking off frantically. With a smile, he continued as avidly as ever, rewarding him for his efforts as he sucked and kissed and licked mercilessly. 

Trent’s breathing grew heavier and ragged at Marilyn’s eagerness, and he pulled and squeezed on his own cock unrelentingly, feeling himself reaching release. With a few more urgent strokes, Trent came with a strangled moan and shuddered, falling forward against the wall slightly in satisfaction. Standing up and pulling away from Marilyn, he muttered in a raw tone, “Stop.”

Marilyn blinked once and stood up at the disconnect, eyeing Trent expectantly. Trent reddened beautifully and turned his head, becoming extremely interested in the shower floor and the water that cascaded down the drain. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Grabbing his chin and turning him back to face him, Marilyn pressed two fingers longingly against Trent’s gorgeous lips. “What about me?” he breathed huskily. He stroked his bottom lip and added coyly with a wicked smile, “Second time’s the charm.” 

Trent gave him one look, and for a moment, Marilyn wasn’t sure if what he saw in his eyes was lust or irritation. Then those lovely green eyes slowly made their way down his body and settled on his dick. He knew exactly what Marilyn desired from him, and if he wanted to ever leave this bathroom, he was going to give it to him. Without any warning, Trent placed both hands against Marilyn’s chest and slammed him back against the wall before pressing his lips to his hungrily, hot and wet. Marilyn groaned into the rough kiss and hissed when Trent bit down hard into his lower lip, succeeding in drawing blood. 

From there, Trent moved his mouth down past his throat and heaving chest and laved his tongue along his stomach before inching closer to his twitching cock. Marilyn stared down at him, waiting painstakingly and pushed his head down a little to encourage him. Trent responded to his hand and glanced up with lust-filled eyes, kissing the head before taking in all of him suddenly. Marilyn cried out in pleasure and dicked into his mouth automatically. 

Trent smiled against his cock and gripped his hips, drawing him in deeper and ignoring his gag reflex. With a loud slurp, he pulled away and then drew in with more wild, frenzied passion. Marilyn’s breaths grew labored, and he glanced down, astonished at the stamina Trent had to go at this rate.

“Mm… You really are a slut,” he groaned, running his fingers through Trent’s hair and fucking into his mouth more, hoping with a little sadistic thought to hear a choking sound erupt from the other man’s lips. Trent responded by bobbing his head up and down rhythmically while he applied his tongue at the base of his dick. As the muscles in his throat tightened around his throbbing length, Trent knew by the desperate sounds Marilyn made that he was close. Unrelentingly, he sucked and licked Marilyn’s cock without a break, moving up and down the shaft and enjoying his eager, delighted moans. 

“Trent… Trent!” With a ragged moan and obscenities pouring from his lips, Marilyn came into Trent’s mouth and continued to fuck down his throat until he was done. Releasing him and licking his lips, Trent flashed Marilyn a sly, triumphant smirk, grunted in approval, and rose to his feet, leaving him dazed at what had just occurred. 

Marilyn stood back against the wall until his breathing had calmed and then shut off the water. He emerged from the shower and felt slightly fulfilled yet more or less disappointed in the way things had ended back there. He wondered if Trent had even been telling the truth and if he actually did want him as he claimed he did. He hoped it was the case, but he slightly doubted it as he always doubted himself. Trying to ignore the feeling of regret that welled up in his brain, Marilyn dried off and reached for his pants. 

Then he noticed his shirt was missing. And a slow grin formed on his face as he made his way into the bedroom.


End file.
